1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical construction accessories and more specifically to weather resistant electrical enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical junction boxes, the metal or plastic container used to isolate electrical outlets and their wire connections may need weatherproof covers when they are installed to be accessible from the outside of a building or other support structure. Historically, covers for outside electrical outlets included one or more hinged flaps to cover the outlet receptacles or switches.
Conventional weather resistant electrical covers only provide partial relief from direct water ingress with one or more cords connected to the outlet receptacles.
What is needed is a weather resistant electrical box enclosure that includes cord controls, interleaved baffles and interior drip resistance.